Black Ant
by TheSplendiferousAriAndSoraKun
Summary: I can't think of a summary for this... just go with that it's a KibaOC KankuroOC fic, okay?
1. Chapter 1

This is Aria! *grins* Sora should be here shortly… if she wants to add her own input, that is. This is the first chapter of the first story we wrote together, starring the sexy puppet master Kankuro, the smoking hot dog nin Kiba, the amazingly wonderfluff Sora, and the fantasmally pwnsome Aria! Here's to hoping you like it! *raises glass*

Sora is here! I say fret not good friends :D Now, before we get down into it, I just want to let you guys know that this story goes by a chapter each, which is how we have divided the chapters. Kay? All editing done by my wonderful conterpart Aria, as she is pwnsome and I am lazy:D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kankuro looked around wildly for his puppet, his spar with Kiba being put on hold. "ARIA!!!" He bellowed, spinning to glare at the girl sat on a rock a little way away, who was watching them with a little grin.

"Yeeees, Kankuro?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Did YOU take Black Ant?!" Kankuro demanded, folding his arms.

"Noooooo... what gave you THAT idea?" She asked, eyes darting around for escape routes already.

"Aria!" Kankuro growled, starting to advance. Aria let out a screech of laughter, leaping up and running into the leafy trees. "GET BACK HERE ARIA!!!" Kankuro bellowed, following her despite the barking laughter from Kiba. He caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair vanishing into the trees, but lost sight of her, working only on chakra to find the wind kunoichi. Damn it! Where the hell had his sister's protégé gone?! He skidded round a corner, stopping and looking up at another chakra. Stupidly long ice blue hair hung down from a branch that otherwise obscured the kunoichi in it. "Sora." He greeted. The Inuzuka grunted a greeting back. Kankuro rolled his eyes. Kiba's cousin really wasn't a people person.

"Have you seen Aria anywhere?" A dusty red leather covered arm stuck out, pointing to a cluster of rocks below her tree.

"Not cool Sora!" Aria growled, jumping up. "I was trying to hide here!"

"True, but he probably would have found you anyway." Sora sniggered, rolling sideways off the branch and landing next to her. A large, shaggy black dog landed next to her, bounding around Aria. What Sora lacked in social skills that dog more than made up for.

"Where is Black Ant?!" Kankuro growled. Aria and Sora glanced at each other, smirking.

"Go ask..."


	2. Chapter 2

This is Aria! I know the first couple of chapters are kind of short, but bear with us! They get longer! ^^ And I'm publishing this one because Sora's gone for a week. TT-TT I miss Sora!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…Kiba." Aria smirked a little as she bent down to tackle the dog bouncing around her energetically. "Heeeeeey pup!" Girl and dog began to wrestle around, growling playfully at each other. Sora shook her head. If she didn't know any better, she'd have said Aria was an Inuzuka, too. It must have been the traits of the Wolf clan in her blood. Kankuro sweatdropped before glaring in frustration, realizing what Aria had said.

"…I'm going to go and kill your cousin now, Sora. Don't wait up." Kankuro spun around and stalked off into the trees.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Sora called after him, shaking her head. She looked down and blinked to see Aria biting the ear of the shaggy black beast. Nothing new there. The dog flipped her and proceeded to attack her face with wet, slobbery kisses of affection. Aria was laughing.

"Okay, okay, alright, OKAY! You win!" The dog woofed in satisfaction before lying in front of Sora. Aria collapsed on the dog, arm thrown around its neck, to give it a good ear scratching. Sora stared down in amusement.

"So, Aria…"

"Yeah, Sora-onii-kun?" Sora smiled a little at the term of affection. Aria grinned.

"Where'd you REALLY hide Black Ant? …And for that matter, why'd you blame Kiba?"

Aria paused. "I blamed Kiba because they were just sparring. As for the puppet…. Are you going to tell him?"

"Hmm… nope."

"How do I know that's true? You told him where I was."

"…You woke me up from my nap with your laughter. That's why I told him. On the other hand, he woke me up the second I got back to sleep, so I WON'T tell him where his puppet is. Fair?"

Aria thought for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough. I left it…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Aria here! …. I've got no comment except to wonder how you, dear reader, are liking this so far! ^^ Please let us know?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"...in his room." She grinned up at her widely. Sora could do nothing but gape. How the hell had she pulled that off? She asked as much of Aria. "When we went to get lunch I replaced it. You should have come with us, it was sooooo fun! We had ramen!"

"How did you get it off him without him noticing?" Sora frowned. Okay, she knew Kankuro was dense, but he wasn't THAT dense.

"I told him I saw you coming." She grinned, eyeing the little color that crept over the usually emotionless face. Inuzukas rarely turned out like Sora had, untrusting and refusing to show her emotions. In fact, Aria had a funny feeling she was the only one Sora had ever opened up to. Her parents were dead, and she had been thrown between various relatives for years, so the series of letters the girls had exchanged had been the only constant for the girl. "So what's with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Sora frowned, offering a hand to pull the shorter girl up.

"I mean what's with all that...stuff between you. He nearly fainted when I said I knew you."

"That could because I tried to punch him first time I met him 'cause he called Kiba weak." Sora shrugged. "He's scared of me."

"No, I know when he's scared. Whenever Temari says she's cooking, he looks scared. He isn't scared of you." Sora turned with a snort.

"Whatever." Both girls tensed when someone leapt into the clearing, but it was only Kiba.

"Okay, doll boy's gone psycho." He snorted. "Who told him I had his damn puppet?" Sora and Aria both pointed at each other. "Well that's bloody helpful." He snorted. "Sora, before I forget, there's another barbeque 'cause someone just got engaged."

"Who?" Sora frowned.

"Search me. Mom said everyone has to come."

"Fuck. Whatever." Kiba nodded, beckoning Akamaru, who leapt into the trees. Sora turned to her friend. "Aria, what are you doing later?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Wrong. You're coming to an Inuzuka barbeque." Sora smirked.

"That sounds awesome! Can I bring..."


End file.
